Tell Me What You're Feeling
by OneShotFun
Summary: When a bartender won't stop hitting on Emily, Alison comes to the rescue by taking on the role of her girlfriend. What happens when they take the game too far and end up in the bar's bathroom together?


**Hello! Here's a pretty scandalously-fun Emison one-shot. The inspiration song is noted below. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Talk to me baby  
Tell me what you're feeling_  
 _You say you don't need to go  
Don't you pretend you didn't know_  
 _How all of this would end up_  
 _Girl I saw it in your eyes  
And baby I can read your mind  
And expectations were not in sight_

ECHOES OF SILENCE / THE WEEKND

* * *

tell me what you're feeling 

"Can I get you another?"

"Sure," she replied, nodding her head. She ran a hand through her dark hair, sighing quietly.

The bartender tilted his head to the side, looking at her sympathetically. He was a cleanly-shaven faced young man with tan skin and raven-colored hair dressed in a three-piece suit. He had dark green eyes that were fixed on her. She had to make herself look away, feeling uncomfortable. He had been standing there ever since he asked her if she wanted another drink. And she was pretty sure that he had been gawking at her ever since she arrived.

"Can I _help_ you?" she spat, raising her eyebrows and forcing herself to look back at him.

"You look sad... lonely," he explained, chuckling softly. "I just... wanted to make sure that you're okay. I mean, why would someone like you wanna be alone at a bar on a Friday night?"

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes bitterly. "And... _someone like me_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know," he smirked slightly, leaning closer and letting his arms rest on the black marble in front of him. "Someone so... gorgeous. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen somebody as smokin' as you, if I'm being honest."

She scoffed quietly.

"I'm not interested."

He scoffed right back at her.

"Don't tell me you're taken. I know you're not. There's no ring on your finger, and you wouldn't be here if you were. And if you are, and you're out here drinking alone, then you're probably here for some infidelity. And I can make that happen. I'm good with one night. I'd never forget it."

"Don't you have anything better to do than hit on a drunk girl? Like, maybe your _job_?" she rolled her eyes.

He shook his head, laughing quietly. He backed up from the marble for one second, turning around. Quickly, he filled up a new clear glass with beer, then turned back around and slid the glass toward her.

"My job is done," he said proudly. "I'm Drake."

"I don't care," she said, bringing the glass up to her lips and sipping from it.

As soon as she set the glass back down on the counter, Drake bent down and leaned in toward her lips. He thrusted his head toward her so speedily that she was unable to stop his lips from touching hers. Luckily, he didn't get anything more than an unreciprocated peck, because she darted her head away from his. As soon as their eyes met again, he was in awe, as if he were surprised that she didn't want to hook-up with him after her constant rejection.

"Are you serious right now?" he demanded, completely offended.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she spat, standing up from the bar stool.

She glared at him, pressing her lips together and furrowing her eyebrows in anger. She was about to turn away, but he reached over the marble counter and grabbed her shoulders. She furrowed her eyebrows deeper, surprised at what an idiot he was.

"God. When will you quit?" she rolled her eyes. "I _don't_ want anything to do with you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

His heart sunk, feeling even more rejected by her. That sadness and rejection he felt quickly turned into anger. His nostrils flared. He pressed his own lips together. He took his hands off of her shoulders, but didn't stop glaring at her. He was about to start arguing with her, but before he could open his mouth, a blonde that was much shorter than her approached them hurriedly. She immediately furrowed her eyebrows when she arrived, and reached over to grab the darker girl's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my _girlfriend_?"

His eyes bugged. He had to blink a few times to process what he was looking at. The girl he was hitting on wasn't just in a relationship, she was in a relationship with a _girl_. He was in the completely wrong ballpark to begin with.

"Girlfriend?" he questioned, swallowing hard.

Emily felt herself growing nervous. She felt the blonde—Alison—squeeze her hand reassuringly. It calmed her down to some extent, but she was still completely unsure of the situation that they were in.

"Yeah, and I suggest you stop harassing her. I can personally arrange for people to have you killed, so... your choice," she smirked.

"Oh, really?" he asked in disbelief, folding his arms. "First of all, I don't believe that for one second. Second of all, she didn't mention being in a relationship. And she _certainly_ did not mention that she's gay."

"She doesn't owe her life story to you. But you better believe me, buddy," she scoffed. "Even if we _weren't_ dating, and she _were_ straight, there's not a chance that she'd go for a pompous ass like you. So, you might as well just walk away now to save you from any further embarrassment. Or do you want me to call my hitmen and prove it to you that I'm not lying about a single thing that I said right now?"

He gritted his teeth.

"For the record, I don't believe you. But, she isn't worth it, anyway. You're both _sixes_. I was just trying to be polite. I normally don't do below eights, but I thought I'd boost her ego," he bitterly said, turning around and walking into the employees only room.

Alison let go of her hand, and then turned around to look at her. She immediately bursted into a fit of giggles, and was surprised to see that Emily offered her nothing more than a shy and polite laugh.

"That guy was a freaking ass!" Alison cried, laughing even harder now. She stopped herself, tilting her head at the sight of the distraught girl in front of her. "What's wrong, Em?"

"No, nothing... just... what did you do that for?" she asked nervously, scratching her head.

"I saw an idiot who was bothering you, so I decided to step in and make him back off," she raised her eyebrows as she explained. "What? Was I supposed to let him keep going? I wasn't just gonna leave you there. I just happened to be out with some work friends for drinks tonight."

"Thanks," Emily breathed, offering her a sincere smile.

"It was fun being your girlfriend for him. I'd do it any time," she smirked.

Emily swallowed hard, unsure of what she meant by what she just said.

"Relax, Em," Alison laughed breathily. She touched her arm. "You're blushing, you know?"

Emily's lip quivered. She brought one of her hands up to her cheeks, and instantly felt the immense heat. She was sure they were bright red right now. She hadn't even noticed how hard she was blushing.

"Oh..." she mumbled.

Her lips curled into a small smile when she heard the song being played. It was _Simple Things_ by Miguel. She closed her eyes, subtly swaying to the beat, complacently smiling—and not just because she loved the song. She knew that Emily's eyes were on her. She started swaying her body harder, knowing that Emily would be unable to look away, especially while she was wearing a tight, black body-con dress that hugged all of her curves so well.

"I _love_ this song," she breathed, still swaying.

Emily stood there, mute. Just as Alison suspected, she couldn't look away. She watched carefully, noticing the way her breasts bounced when she moved a certain way. Or more importantly, how beautiful and carefree she looked. Emily admired her. _Adored_ her.

Alison opened her eyes, satisfied to see that Emily was looking at her intently. With two fingers, she motioned for her to come over and join her in the dancing. Emily shook her head, embarrassed.

"Come on," the blonde urged. "Seriously! That pig bartender is back now, so we better stay in character and give him a show he won't forget, don't you think?"

Reluctantly and hesitantly, Emily began taking a few slow steps toward the other girl. She tilted her head to the side with a smirk, holding out a hand for Emily to grab. Emily slowly accepted it, touching her hand to Alison's, finding the gaps between her fingers so that she could place her own fingers. Tentatively, she brushed her fingers down, tickling against the side of Alison's fingers. They each curled their fingers downward, finally locking hands. As Alison used her new grip on Emily's hand to pull her closer, a smile threatened to form on Emily's face. She was clearly fighting it, but it won.

Their bodies were now touching, just barely. Alison moved her hips and shoulders to the song, getting back into it like she was before. Emily took a longer time to get used to it. Clearly, she was still nervous, and rightfully so, because she could feel the movement of Alison's body. Her breasts were pressed against Emily's body as she moved, only furthering her nervousness. She swayed slowly. It wasn't that she wasn't a good dancer. In fact, she was a great one, as she had taken dance lessons since she was a little girl. It was just... being close to Alison.

Drake squinted his eyes, glaring at the sight of them dancing as he walked toward the marble counter and began wiping it down with a wet rag. He rolled his eyes, turning his head away from them. Although he wouldn't ever tell them, he certainly was convinced that they were a real couple now. As for Alison having hitmen ready to kill him? He wasn't sure that it was true, but he also wasn't sure that it was _not_ true.

Leaning over so that her head was resting on Emily's shoulder, and was turned toward her ear, Alison whispered, "I think he's buying it."

Emily flickered her gaze to Drake for just a moment, and then turned back to the blonde pressed against her. He certainly looked like he was buying it. Not that he was a problem anymore... She had no doubt that Drake wouldn't bother her anymore. Her problem was that her heart was racing faster than it did when her dad forced her to go on a rollercoaster for the first time, and that wasn't normal. That wasn't the way that she was supposed to feel around her _friend_.

"He's gone," Emily whispered back.

It was true that he had gone back into the employees only room, but she said it more because she wanted to see how Alison would react. And she didn't react. She just kept smirking and moving her body against Emily's. One of her hands was still holding Emily's tightly, while the other one rested on her back. Emily tried not to sweat it. She thought, _I've been this close to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer before. It doesn't matter. It's the same thing._ But when Alison's hand slowly started creeping from her back... lower and lower by the second... that was when Emily really started to realize how abnormal this was. Also, she never felt her heart racing like this when she cuddled up with the other girls for a movie. She never thought much of it with them. But with _her_ it was a different story. This wasn't the way she was supposed to feel with someone who was just a best friend.

Then it happened. That one hand of Alison's that was moving downwards on her back finally reached its destination. Firmly, it inhabited the round curves of Emily's ass, tracing slow and seductive circles. Emily flicked her head back, shutting her eyes and breathing heavily at the sensation she felt when Alison touched her like that. And hell, both of them knew that this wasn't normal.

"A-Ali, he's gone..." she whispered almost inaudibly, although she didn't want it to stop.

She wanted to keep going. Hell, she was willing to go as far as possible right now, but she was still clueless on what was going on. This was supposed to be a quick little game to get that guy to stop hitting on her aggressively. And now, he was gone, but they were still keeping this up. In fact, they were going much further than necessary with it. Both of them knew this dancing and touching game wasn't necessary to convince him that they were a couple. Both of them knew that he was finished the second he walked into the employees only room for the first time. But they kept going because they wanted to, and they loved the thrill of it all.

"Em. Tell me what you're feeling," she whispered before squeezing Emily roughly.

Emily let out a tiny squeal at what Alison had just done. Her lip quivered as she searched for the words to say.

"On second thought, you don't have to say anything," Alison smirked.

"I thought this was all a part of the act to get him to leave me alone—" Emily began.

"Oh, Em... you're so cute," she smirked even harder.

She took her hand off of Emily's ass, now just holding one of her hands. Emily now remained mute as Alison led her toward the women's bathroom of the bar. Emily's eyes flickered around nervously as they walked toward it. What the hell did she have in mind?

The blonde pushed the door open and pulled her inside. She slammed it shut before using Emily's wrist to yank her toward the wall. Emily's mouth was hanging open, completely startled. But there was no resistance whatsoever when Alison actually pushed her against the bathroom wall, propped up onto her tiptoes, turned her head to the side, shut her eyes, and fiercely dove in... she kissed her hard. Emily's eyes widened at first, but she quickly shut them. Their lips suctioned aggressively, with the sound of their lips popping being echoed by the acoustics of the bar's bathroom. Alison reached one of her hands upwards and settled it down on the nape of Emily's neck. Her nails scratched their way around the nape, brushing against the risen hairs.

To Emily, it felt sudden, yet so electric and captivating. She had undoubtedly craved this for so long—craved the feeling of the blonde's mouth. She couldn't even recall how many time that she had dreamt about the taste of her lips... God, she could vividly remember instances of dreaming about running her tongue against Alison's full pink lips. And here she was, in the bar of a bathroom, with the opportunity to do just that, and it was initiated by Alison. It was like her darkest fantasy was coming alive, which only aroused her further.

It was more than just the alcohol in her system that caused the wet arousal inside of her. It was the sensational feeling of satisfaction that she got from kissing her. She was finally doing what she had dreamt about; she unleashed her tongue, gliding it against Alison's bottom lip, wiping off some of that transparent strawberry-flavored lipgloss that she had coated her lipstick with. She pushed her tongue further, letting it sink inside of Alison's mouth. She finally brought her hands off of the bathroom wall and placed them on the back of Alison's black dress. They grabbed her back roughly, clinging and scrunching portions of the fabric of her dress.

Now feeling confident, Emily brought her hands back up from Alison's back. She grabbed the one hand that Alison had on the nape of her neck, and the other that was loosely clinging to her waist. Then, with a tough grip on each of Alison's hands, she disconnected their lips, and then spun them around so that Alison was the one who was pressed against the wall. Alison whimpered quietly at Emily's sudden dominance. She had thought that she was the one that would always be in control, but there it was—she was losing herself to Emily... completely melting. Emily was in control of the way she felt right now. Her eyes gazed up at Emily almost fearfully. The brunette was holding both of Alison's arms, but quickly brought them up, pinning them up against the bathroom wall, way up above Alison's head.

She held the blonde's arms up like that, as if they were in _Fifty Shades of Grey_. When Emily's lips hit the blonde's neck, Alison finally gave in, accepting Emily's dominance, and shutting her eyes. Emily trailed kisses all along her neck. She bit down, dragging the skin around with her teeth, then letting her tongue follow.

" _Em_..." Alison whimpered again.

Emily didn't stop. In fact, hearing Alison whimpering like that _motivated_ her. She wanted to hear the blonde screaming... moaning... everything that was in her dreams, even if a bar bathroom wasn't the most convenient place. They were this far... she didn't know what stopping meant anymore.

"Oh God, Em... what the hell are you doing to me?" she whispered.

She had never felt like this before. So excited, so lustful... she didn't know the meaning of being turned on until this happened to her.

Emily used one hand to keep Alison's arms pinned up against the wall, while the other found their way to her shoulders. She used her hand to wiggle Alison's dress off each shoulder, one at a time. She kept wiggling the black dress down further and further, but didn't pull it off of her breasts. She let the black fabric cover them. She thrusted her free hand in a circular motion, attacking the bottom of her right breast, pushing it upwards and squeezing it gently. Alison huffed out a long breath, followed by a quiet moan. Alison was panting now, completely disheveled, absent of her guard and all control... completely subject to Emily's touch, probably willing to follow whatever command she was given.

Emily took a step back, creating distance between the two of them. Alison's arms dropped down from the wall. She kept panting, but watched Emily with a look that explained to Emily just how much she _needed_ this. Emily realized how much power and control she had over the blonde. And she had to admit, she loved the way the tables had turned. For once, she was in power over the blonde. Alison always knew how she had Emily wrapped around her finger. Now, Emily had that advantage—that satisfaction. And honestly, Emily was aware that she could keep going. She could shed Alison of all her clothes, dominate her right here. She could take her home, too, and do whatever the hell she wanted to her. From the look that she saw in those sparkling blue eyes, she knew that Alison was desperate for this.

"Em... don't stop," she begged.

But Emily didn't step forward and keep going like she very well could. She smirked. Alison furrowed her eyebrows, feeling weak and small.

"You can't say that you're my girlfriend and reap the benefits of it without putting in any of the work it requires. I'm not free entertainment."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The blonde swallowed hard, putting on her best face of confusion. She felt deprived of Emily's touch now. She never realized how much she needed it.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ali... _You're_ the one who needs to tell me how you're feeling."

Still smirking, Emily kept backing away. Eventually, she turned away from Alison, and started walking toward the bathroom door. She pulled it open, sliding herself through and exiting, disappearing from the blonde's sight. It was official, Alison was deprived for the night. And she had also discovered how much _Emily_ truly controlled her. She wasn't the one with the advantage anymore.

She leaned back against the bathroom wall, taking a long and deep breath. She shut her eyes, sinking back against the wall completely. Oh God... she had fallen apart in front of Emily, turning into a complete desperate mess. Emily Fields was her damn weakness. All she knew was that she wanted more... she was not satisfied with where this game ended tonight. She _needed_ more of Emily. She felt a pit in her stomach as she realized how large-scaled this issue was: she was _attracted_ to her best friend. She had _feelings_ for her best friend.

How the hell was she supposed to put that into words?

Because that was clearly what Emily wanted now. She wanted her to own up to it... she wanted her to confess that there was something between them, and that honesty scared her. Again and again, it kept on becoming more clear how much power Emily really had over her.

She took a deep breath, then whipped out her cell phone, quickly scrolling to her "Favorites" page in her contact list and tapping Emily's name. She pressed the call button.

 _"Em?" she breathed into the phone._

 _"Yeah, Ali?"_

 _"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"On a date?"_

 _Emily's lips curled into a smile._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, okay. I usually like to go out with a girl before she calls me her girlfriend, but_ — _"_

 _"Shut up," she laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Em."_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Ali."_


End file.
